Desencantos
by K.B.Dam
Summary: [UA]Sus amigas le decían que nada bueno puede buscar un chico mayor en ella, pero cuando los une un lazo de hermandad, nada puede hacerte reconsiderarlo. Excepto, descubrió, la posibilidad de perderle por una inminente realidad [TERMINADO]
1. Chantaje

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Somos amigos desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, supe al instante que era una persona capaz de comprenderme. Y con el tiempo, descubrí que se debía a las experiencias que él ya había vivido y yo apenas padecía. En ese sentido él es más sabio que yo.

Nuestra amistad fluía naturalmente como el río más puro y transparente. Una amistad tan fácil de llevar que al poco tiempo descubrimos que se reforzó como un caballero con su armadura y espada; nosotros eramos más modernos, con chaleco anti-balas y todo el aparataje. Nuestra relación se volvió tan sólida que los chismosos y las lenguas bípedas comenzaron a difundir que nuestra cercanía se debía a una relación, que la amistad era un pretexto para ocultar una enloquecida llama de pasión. Algo realmente ridículo e incierto.

Hacíamos oídos sordos respecto a ello, consientes de quiénes eramos realmente. Hermanos. Así nos consideramos. Dos seres reencontrados después de haber sido separados en nuestro nacimiento, decíamos en son de broma. Aun así mis amigas, las personas más cercanas a mí se unieron al bando de los mentirosos. Nunca supe si era por el hecho de que él es mayor por tres años y como buenas amigas, se preocupan por mí; o si se sintieron engañadas cuando descubrieron que la primera opción para escuchar consejos era él y no ellas. Comenzaron los comentarios disfrazados en advertencia, el peor de todos es cuando comenzaban a insinuar que él era capaz de una prominente violación, que tipos de su edad buscan lo más fácil de una joven, en esos momentos mi mente se nublaba y casi pierdo el conocimiento.

Los chismes sobre nosotros alcanzaron un punto alarmante en el primer momento en el cual el alumnado se enteró del rompimiento entre Karin y Kiba, una relación que todo el mundo conocía. Cuatro años juntos. La pelirroja, considerada un cerebrito y de promedio impecable, comenzó a irradiar hostilidad con mi cercanía. ¿Por qué? Se rumoreaba por los pasillos que yo era la razón de aquel rompimiento. Pese a las constantes adversidades, Kiba y yo mantuvimos una amistad sólida.

Él me tendió su mano cuando caía en aquella zanja tan común. Una que era construida por los típicos problemas en los que me veía atrapada gracias a mi familia. Sus brazos siempre estuvieron abiertos cuando necesitaba la calidez que sólo él era capaz de brindar. Su voz fue un tónico para sanar mis cicatrices. Nunca se mordía la lengua para aclararme las cosas como en realidad pintaban, sin tabú y sin censura, siempre directo. Siempre él.

Su punto de vista del mundo siempre hacían que mi admiración por él aumentara. Su racionamiento fue lo primero que me había amarrado de por vida a él, siendo la sed de curiosidad por saber más de su pensar la clave de nuestra amistad. Luego llegó el cariño.

Hasta que un impedimento se interpuso entre los dos. Algo que cambió, algo que Kiba callaba, algo que yo no veía, algo que enfriaba el ambiente cuando estábamos juntos. Y mis intentos no bastaban para que Kiba dejara de alejarse, siempre conseguía rehuirme. Siempre lograba aumentar la distancia entre los dos y yo comenzaba a considerar perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Un día aferró mi brazo y me separó silenciosamente de mis amigas, sin que éstas se diesen cuenta, llevándome al baño de varones.

- ¿Kiba? - resoplé al reconocerlo, este miraba su reflejo en el espejo, como si buscara respuestas en él -. ¿Has sido incapaz de pedirme un momento para hablar en un lugar más... limpio?

Aunque nuestro baño diera asco, el de los chicos alcanzaba un nivel distinto.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Hinata.

Una por una, las palabras fueron filtrándose dentro de mi cabeza.

- Estás equivocado.

- No. - me cortó, viendo mi reflejo por el espejo -. Estoy en lo correcto.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - repuse con voz forzada.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón escolar y giró su cuerpo en mi dirección. Su semblante era serio, inescrutable. Una máscara que usaba con otras personas y nunca conmigo, eso me alarmó.

- Reconozco los síntomas. - citó, recargando su peso en la pared.

Ladee la cabeza para encontrarle pies y cabezas a todo aquello.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabes... - vaciló, malinterpretando mi _¿qué?_ con un _¿cuáles?_-... Ver tu cuerpo en las noches. Añorar tu voz. Desear tus labios...

- Basta. - pedí, con los colores subiéndose a mi rostro.

- Tú preguntaste. - se defendió con los ojos llenos de falsa inocencia.

Apoyé una mano en la pared, para evitar desplomarme en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - y sólo Kiba era capaz de preguntar sobre mí estado después de una confesión de aquellas magnitudes.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

- No puedes estar enamorado de mí...

- ¿Quién me lo impide? - cuestionó con una nota socarrona en sus palabras.

- Yo, Kiba. No lo acepto - casi grité.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? - una sonrisa bailaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

- Que soy yo.

Bufé hastiada y enterré el rostro en mis manos, apagando un sollozo. Temía aquello, temía sus palabras desde un principio.

Sentí su cálida mano tomar la mía, sorprendiéndome; con el gesto me pidió que alzara el rostro. Sentí sus dedos reteniendo mi mentón con delicadeza, confundiéndome aun más. Dejándome sin palabras.

- Una vez prometiste que me ayudarías a cumplir todos mis sueños. - susurró, con terciopelo cubriendo su voz.

El vago recuerdo de la fantasía personal de Kiba de patinar desnudo por las calles, se borró de mi mente al sentir su aliento rozas mis mejillas y el hecho de que su nariz tocaba la punta de la mía, me desorientaba.

- S-sí - logré pronunciar.

Afianzó una mano tras mi nuca, eliminando cualquier vía de escape.

- Te deseo a ti, Hinata.

- Para, por favor - murmuré, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados.

Una sensación de desencanto me abordó cuando la mano de Kiba cortó el contacto con mi piel. Sin verlo, sentí cómo se alejaba y daba unos cortos pasos hacia atrás. Recuperé el aliento y pude abrir los ojos. Kiba había vuelto a ocultar las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Me disculparía, pero no me retracto de mis palabras. - manifestó con voz ácida, clavando su mirada rasgada en la mía.

Mis ojos se colmaron de lágrimas de impotencia. Incapaz de hablar.

- Me perderás. - repentinamente, su voz forzada me producía temor.

- ¿Me chantajeas? - cuestioné con los ojos en blanco.

- Un negocio. - alegó -. Es por el bien de ambos.

Dos rastros de lágrimas cruzaban mis mejillas, empapando mi uniforme. Mi estómago se retorcía en un doloroso nudo. No fui capaz de detenerlo, no tenía las fuerzas.

Kiba cabeceó en mi dirección, una última mirada llena de sufrimiento me dedicó antes de dejarme sola en el baño de varones.

* * *

**N.A**: Si a alguien le gusta, ¡qué bien! Porque ni recordaba que lo tenía xD Sólo que lo escribí por una experiencia cercana. No, Kiba no se me declaró u.u **Dejen sus comentarios con libertad y díganme si lo elimino xD**

_16/02/2013_

***Cambio y Fuera***


	2. La fiesta en la piscina

Emití un bajo "¿Disculpe?" por tercera vez, intentando inutilmente hacerme escuchar por encima de la estridente música. El par de chicas a las que me dirigía no mostraron el mayor interés en mí, o ni siquiera habían logrado escucharme, eso quería pensar para no sentirme ignorada. Pude calmarme para no desesperarme con ellas ahí al frente, estaba segura que si me ponía a llorar por fin fingirían que era parte del mobiliario. Pero, así no quería llamar su atención; por ende, dije de nuevo:

- ¿Disculpen? - esta vez vi cómo la mirada desdeñosa de la chica a mi derecha se posaba en mí -. ¿Pueden darme un permiso... por favor?

Con todo el fastidio del mundo, la chica dio un paso hacia atrás y me otorgó un poco de espacio para lograr salir de la esquina en la que había estado recluída desde que las dos amigas se pusieron a charlar justo donde estaba yo. Una sensación ridícula de libertad me invadió cuando pude estirar las piernas, ignoré los comentarios despectivos de las dos compinches y emprendí la búsqueda de la persona que debería haber estado al pendiente de mi integridad física.

Los cuerpos sudorosos y el aire saturado del olor a alcohol, contaminaban mi capacidad de concentrarme en la tarea de rastreo. Comenzaban a ponerme nerviosa las miradas lascivas y las personas que se balanceaban peligrosamente antes de doblarse a vomitar todo a su camino. Varias veces me tropecé con las personas a mi alrededor por querer esquivar un charco de vomito de una chica. Los que estaban en el centro del salón bailan tan juntos que no se distinguían de quiénes eran las piernas y los brazos, parecían una compacta masa de jóvenes meneándose en una extraña danza erótica. Si uno movía un poco la cadera, el de al lado repetía el movimiento y así hasta formar una coreografía de baile. Era imposible pasar por la barrera de cuerpos danzantes, pero debía intentarlo.

Dispuse de todo mi amplio vocablo en modales para lanzar a diestra y siniestra disculpas cuando pisoteaba o empujaba a alguien sin querer. Me ganaba varios insultos, pero no lograba entenderlo por los gritos y la música alta. Seguía mi camino a través de la barrera humana, a veces descubriendo que alguien se había apoyado de mí y me obligaba a sacudir el cuerpo al ritmo frenético de la música. Me terminaba horrorizando y paraba a caer sobre otra pareja, hasta que...

- ¡DIOS! - chillé, protegiendo el área violentada de mi trasero intentado detectar al culpable.

El acaloramiento en mi rostro se extendió hasta mis orejas y el cuello. Frustrada, sudorosa y desesperada, comencé a repartir empujones y patadas para evadir la barrera, saliendo así del abarrotado salón para terminar parada en la entrada de otro.

Casi me rendí ante el llanto cuando identifiqué la silueta de la persona que era el objetivo de mi búsqueda.

Corrí a través de las personas ignorando si me creían enloquecida hasta rodear por la espalda a la persona que andaba buscando.

- ¿Pero, qué rayos...? - sus manos se detuvieron de intentar apartarme cuando me reconoció y me devolvió el abrazo -. ¡HINATA! Te andaba buscando, ¿dónde carajos te habías metido, niña? No vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿quieres que muera de un infarto?

Sonreí ante su reacción maternal. La solté, pero mantuve sus manos aferradas, con miedo a que la constante corriente de personas que salían y entraban al área de baile me llevaran con ellos. Ino me dedicó una sonrisa compungida antes de decir:

- Perdón, Hinata, te perdí de vista y cuando te busqué no aparecías por ningún lado.

- Tranquila, soy yo la que me alejé. - Ino sabía que no podía discutir conmigo cuando de disculpas se trataban, así que puso ese gesto de que tenía algo atrapado en la boca para dejarme hablar -. Seguí caminando y cuando voltee, ya no estaba donde debía.

Ella volvió a abrazarme y me sacudió en el abrazo, haciendo que mis piernas se menearan como trapos.

- Ya estás aquí, nos podemos ir. - me dejó en el suelo tambaleándome.

Asentí en aprobación, desde que había llegado quería irme. Ni siquiera recordaba la excusa con la que habían llegado el resto de mis amigas para convencerme de participar en aquella fiesta. Si era un cumpleaños, no había nada en la decoración -que no se tomaron la molestia de poner- en la que figurara el nombre o el dueño de la casa. Sólo eran adolescentes enardecidos que ya para esas alturas estaban muy bebidos y delirando. No encajaba con las fiestas o reuniones a las que asistíamos, aquello era otro nivel.

Ino soltó un respingo cuando un brazo se enrolló al rededor de su cintura. Ambas gritamos de la impresión, pero Ino fue lo suficientemente rápida como para actuar.

- ¡Suéltame!

Se agitó con tanta fuerza que de una patada me arrojó de espaldas de nuevo al salón más abarrotado, con la masa de cuerpos bailantes.

Cuando logré incorporarme de la sorpresa y porque había perdido el equilibrio, intenté llegar con Ino. Pero cada vez que encontraba el camino para regresar, la plétora de sudorosas personas me desviaba hacia otra dirección. Antes de poder ser consciente de lo que sucedía, las personas molestas porque las rocé minimamente me empujaron una y otra vez hasta sacarme totalmente del salón. Del otro lado del que quería ir.

Vi a mi al rededor, en un intento de ubicarme. Ni siquiera sabía que existía esa salida al jardín lateral de la casa.

Estaba a un lado de una gran y rectangular piscina. Cuando vi a alguien arrojando ropa por el aire, evité ver hacía esa dirección. Seguí caminando, sondeando personas que bebían y se apiñaban unas contra otras como si quisieran devorarse. No sabía si me dirigía a la entrada o al patio trasero, cuando escuché mi nombre.

- Hinata - volvió a llamarme.

Me giré hacia todas direcciones buscando a la persona, hasta que vi a alguien que se acercaba a paso lento hacia mí. Al identificarla seguí viendo a todos lados, procurando que no la había visto.

- Miren, a la que menos quería ver aquí.

Seguí fingiendo sordera, viendo con atención a un chico que intentaba graciosamente ponerse el pantalón como capa.

- ¿Te perdiste de camino a tu casita, Hinata? - a regañadientes enfoqué mi atención en Karin -. Tus papis deben de estar muy preocupados por su retoño. ¿Qué pensarán de ti? Éste no es sitio para una niña de tu clase.

Karin me observaba con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos carmesí, un detalle que disentía totalmente de su semblante estoica, una particularidad que hacia más intimidante su presencia desdeñosa. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas que me podía encontrar, debía ser la exnovia de Kiba? Era absurdo que dedicara tiempo en atacarme cuando ninguna de las dos tenía a Kiba. El pensamiento dio espacio a una desagradable sensación de ardor que recorrió de la coronilla de la cabeza hasta mis pies. Conocía aquello, luego recordaría el último momento en el que compartí con Kiba, llevándome al borde de las lágrimas y la tristeza. Tener a Karin, como un recordatorio de un chillón color neón de mi distanciamiento de Kiba al frente, no ayudaba.

- Te sugiero irte, antes de que alguien te vea aquí y se entere tu papi. El señor Hyuga es muy reservado y conservador, ¿no? Es una figura de rectitud en la comunidad, ¿se avergonzaría de que su hija mayor anduviera por malos pasos? - fingió pensárselo y luego apuntó un dedo hacia mí -. No quieres hacerle pasar un mal rato, ¿verdad?

Karin hizo girar en su dedo una pequeña cámara a través de una correa, en la cual no había reparado.

Realmente, no tenía nada en contra de Karin. No se buscó mi desprecio hasta entonces, sólo esos incómodos momentos en los que se me acercaba con un gesto forzado. Pero del resto, mi convivencia con ella era tan nula que no me había dado la oportunidad de creer que debía alejarme.

Hasta que fui consciente de que algo no iba bien en ese repentino interés de Karin por el castigo que me impondría mi padre si viera en dónde paré metida.

La rudeza con la que me sujetaron fue tal, que ni pude pensar en escaparme. La gran manaza que sujetó mi cabello me produjo un agudo dolor del que no pude advertir. Grité entre sorprendida y adolorida, antes de que una escurridiza lengua se abriera paso por mi boca abierta. Las nauseas se me subieron a la garganta por el sabor concentrado a licor y cigarrillo que atacó mi lengua. Un destello blanco me dejó momentáneamente más aturdida de lo que ya estaba.

El responsable de mis violentas arcadas profirió un aullido de excitación antes de empujarme hacia su cuerpo.

- ¡La princesa de papi sabe muy rico!

Lo empujé asqueada y salí corriendo en la dirección contraria, con la risitas impertinentes de Karin a mi espalda.

No contemplé en mis lágrimas hasta que me dejé caer en un mueble en forma de guante de béisbol. Me sentía profanada, como si me fueran contagiado con una inmunda suciedad que enfermaba las entrañas. Apoyé el rostro en mis manos, permitiendo que el llanto contenido desde que me perdí por primera vez, escapara libremente. Demasiado cansada y frustrada, no me molesté en ocultar que lloraba con desconsuelo. Tal vez, las personas a mi alrededor suponían que entraba en la etapa de "borrachera llorona", porque el mismo chico del pantalón por capa se sentó a mi lado sobre una mullida pelota que hacia juego con el asiento de guante.

- Déjalo salir - gorjeó con voz titubeante, agregando unas palmadítas de consuelo en mi espalda. No se me hizo difícil cesar las lágrimas para observar al chico -. Tranquila, ese vuelve. Es un desgraciado, perro _asquerrroso_.

El chico asumió que las nuevas lágrimas se debían al imaginario exnovio que, al parecer, me abandonó; sin embargo, la realidad era que la mención de ese »perro _asquerrroso«_ evocaba de inmediato la perfecta imagen del que creí era mi hermano separado al nacer. Kiba rondó a su antojo por mi mente, arrogante y presuntuoso. Ni siquiera noté cuándo el chico del pantalón se apeó.

Fui consciente de lo que sucedía cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

El chico del pantalón tal vez consideró que una forma eficaz de superar mi depresión era refrescándome un poco en la piscina, porque antes de escaparme ya se me había arrojado encima y juntos caímos en el agua. El grito quedó reducido a miles de burbujas que brotaban de mi boca y el hecho de que el agua no estuviera fría como lo esperé, me alarmó. El peso de su cuerpo me empujó hacia el fondo, o también podía estar demasiado conmocionada como para reaccionar y buscar la superficie.

La garganta me ardió como el infierno cuando tragué una buena bocanada de agua, posiblemente contaminada con fluidos corporales.

Percibí la sonrisa idiotizada del chico entre el lío que era mi cabello y el suyo en conjunto. Lo golpeé en el pecho para hacerle llegar el mensaje de que me quedaba sin aliento y mis pulmones clamaron agradecidos cuando él me hizo ascender con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Qué tal? Tenías un bicho en la cabeza y no quise tocarlo. - se rió mientras yo nadaba hacia la orilla, en busca de un espacio desocupado para salir.

Me tragué las ganas de gritarle y salí chorreando agua por montones de, lo que había sido, mi impecable blusa.

Cabizbaja y sintiéndome derrotada por la humillación doble que había padecido en sólo una noche, me dirigí a paso lento hacia lo que pensaba yo era la salida. Para evadir el frío, me cubrí con mis propios brazos empapados en el momento que una nada conveniente brisa apareció. Gracias, le dije a mi suerte. Me sentía deprimida, no pudiendo creer que mereciera aquello; hasta que llegué a un punto de mi depresión, en que quedé en blanco.

Seguía mi camino, concentrándome en un pensamiento inexistente y vacío dentro de lo que parecía un mundo ajeno a todo aquel alboroto de hormonas y excesos; cuando una voz logró viajar a través del espacio hasta aterrizar en la luna, que era donde me sentía.

- ¿Hinata, tú qué haces aquí? - y al conectar el recuerdo de su rostro con lo que veía, sentí cómo regresaba bruscamente al momento presente.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?

Lentamente comencé mi nada discreta huida lejos de él, sin embargo, sin mucho esfuerzo, me cerró el paso.

- Hinata, estás toda mojada. - notó -. Sé que eres tímida, pero era suficiente un traje de baño de una sola pieza.

Grandioso, hacia meses que no hablábamos y la primera conversación se trataría sobre mi timidez.

- Lo... lo sé - murmuré, pero tan bajo, que no me escuchó.

Nos observamos por un momento, tan mudos como inmóviles. Sólo intercambiando una mirada insustancial que no contaba nada, ni una historia, ni alguna palabra que no pudiéramos manifestar en voz alta. Él parecía tan desconcertado de reencontrarnos tan pronto y tan tarde, como yo.

Pudimos haber pasado horas así, pero mis dientes castañeaban, y Kiba estaba tan sorprendido como aliviado, de recordar que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

- Toma. - se desprendió el abrigo y me lo tendió, sin despegar los ojos de los míos.

Me coloqué el abrigo con una desesperación que no era propia y no me molesté en reprimir el suspiro de gusto al contacto cálido que aun permanecía en el abrigo de Kiba. Ubiqué mis heladas manos bajo las axilas y me cubrí de hombros. Todo iba bien, hasta que me tambaleé en el borde del desmayo al ver a Kiba en todo su esplendo.

Una cosa es tener un mejor amigo atractivo, pero una muy distinta es un mejor amigo comprometido con una apariencia física digna de un dios griego.

Sabía que en ese momento mis mejillas se encendían, luego la nariz, la frente, el mentón, hasta que las orejas parecieron derretirse por el rubor.

- Uh - dijo Kiba, carente de convicción -. Lo siento, se me olvidó que no te gusta que esté así.

_«¿Cómo crees eso?»_ me pregunté desconcertada.

- ¡NARUTO! - bramó en dirección a la piscina.

En unos segundos, se apareció el chico del pantalón, viéndome como si hasta hace unos pocos minutos no me fuera arrojado a la piscina.

- Hooola, Kiba kibita kiba - sonrió idiotamente -. ¿Qué se te ofrece, amigo peludo...? ¡Vaya! Eso se le puede sacar varias malas interpretaciones.

Me acaloré más de lo que ya estaba, avergonzada y con dos chicos semi-desnudos en frente.

- Dame tu abrigo.

De su espalda, mágicamente, sacó un sweter de un cegador color naranja. Se lo entregó a Kiba y Naruto se alejó, no sin antes tocarle el trasero a una chica que iba pasando.

- ¿Más cómoda?

Realmente, no me agradaba verlo con una chaqueta que perteneciera a otra persona, pero así podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí, gracias.

- ¿Te digo una cosa? - dijo de repente.

La respiración se me atoró en los pulmones ante la apertura de lo que sería la resolución que había estado esperando por meses. Demasiado ansiosa y asustada para hablar, cabeceé.

- Siento que he perdido estos meses en los que no has estado conmigo, y sabes como me hace mal sentirme un inútil...

- ¡Kiba! No digas nada, ¿sí? Déjame ser yo quien dé el primer paso, siempre me has permitido ser la que espera porque tú lo soluciones todo por mí y si no fuera por mi debilidad, no estaríamos pasando por esto ahora. - tomé aire, tan sorprendida como él de decir aquello. Al tener sus ojos tan desconcertados sobre mí, me llenó de un fugaz deseo de demostrarle que era capaz de hacer cosas impropias por él. Como callarlo, por ejemplo -. Al dejarte salir, ese día en el baño, sentí que un desconocido me había arrebatado al Kiba que conocía... y no tuve el valor para ir y recuperarlo... Al tenerte siempre, no vi cómo te convertías en alguien tan importante en mi vida y te retenía, confiada en que nunca te alejarías y cuando ocurrió, me sentía en un terreno inexplorado. Entonces, eras el enemigo; cuando siempre habíamos sido aliados en las mismas batallas. Confiaba en tu apoyo y cuando me hablaste de lo que sentías, fui tan egoísta, tan débil. ¡No comprendía que me aterraba cambiar cómo eran las cosas! Estaba cómoda al creerte mi hermano, pero al irte... me dí cuenta que quería entregarme a ti de la única forma que sé hacerlo: confiándote mi ser, mi realidad. ¡Y ya no eras parte de ella! - las lágrimas me enfriaron las mejillas de nuevo, ya no temblaba de frío, sino de tristeza -. No tienes ni idea cuánto desee que regresaras, que regresaran los metiches con sus suposiciones sobre nosotros, que regresara Karin con su cara de burro, que regresara el Kiba que necesitaba en mi vida y no lo sabía... Me gustabas y más allá de eso, te sigo amando aunque tú ya no quieras escuchar las quejas de una niña como yo...

Bajé los ojos. Y sobre el terror que sentía, existía un vacío donde estuvo silenciosamente un peso en que no percaté. Existía paz.

- Hinata... - de acuerdo, ya me había hecho a la idea de haber acabado con todo eso, hasta sentirme orgullosa de mi valor. Y ahora me tocaba escuchar a Kiba -. ¿Cómo competir contigo? - masculló, con una sonrisa ladeada muy común en él.

Aferró mi mano y me jaló hacia él, como si estuviera dispuesto a compartir conmigo una noche de baile. Y me abrazó, abrazó tan fuerte mi cuerpo contra el suyo, que pude sentir cómo en ese momento nos uníamos en un todo. Que la distancia desaparecía, al igual que mis nervios, el tiempo y las intenciones de huir. Estaba en mi lugar, de donde nunca debí escapar y ambos lo sabíamos. Sus labios besaron mi frente, antes de descender hasta la punta de mi nariz helada y, cuando sus pretensiones quedaron claras, me aparté inconscientemente.

- Acabas de dejarme mudo y orgulloso con tu discurso sobre tu arrepentimiento de escapar de mí. ¿Acaso quieres que te haga recordarlo? - sugirió socarrón.

- ¿Qué es esto? - saqué del bolsillo delantero del abrigo de Kiba una pequeña cámara roja que se me hacía conocida.

- Ah, eso. No tiene importancia, ahora... podrías prestarme atención, Hinata. Me estás dejando un poco mal con tus distracciones... - mientras hablaba, sutilmente intentaba apartar la cámara de su camino hacia mí, pero yo la mantenía entre nosotros, queriendo saber de dónde rayos había sacado aquello.

- Antes de encontrarte, Kiba. Karin se me acercó, ¿sabes? Y... bueno, pues... - no quería mencionar al chico apestoso delante de Kiba, no ahora, ni después.

Irreverente, me arrebató la cámara y la estampó en el suelo, reduciéndola a muchas partes irreconocibles que no volverían a ser lo de antes.

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que siempre estaré para protegerte? No tendrás que preocuparte por Karin, ni por nadie, amor - levantó mi mentón, obligando a desviar mi mirada de la estropeada cámara de Karin y verlo a sus centelleantes ojos castaños.

- Sigue intentándolo. - sonreía, tan viciada de su sonrisa que no era capaz de resistirme.

- Eres imposible. - gruñó, acercándose a mí.

Y aunque la falta de practica entorpecía lo que pudo haber sido un final de película con su beso dramático y cargado de una pasión que embargaba al espectador hasta la médula, en ese momento comprendí que había más formas de volverme adicta a Kiba.

* * *

**N.A**: ¡TARÁN! Disculpen, por tardarme. No pensé en hacerle continuación, pero tenía ganas xD Y salió esto. Espero haber logrado culminar con esta mini-mini-historia cursi bien :B Porque si no lo notaron, procuré que fuera lo más melosa posible xD Y también espero que estén de acuerdo con mi visión de que fuera Hinata quien arreglara el conflicto y Kiba quien sólo actuara n.n (Me inspiré en el discursíto de Hinata e_e)

Y sí, Hinata se olvidó totalmente de Ino, ¿quién no? Yo también lo haría xDD ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merecen Kiba y Hinata un rewien? Yo me he disfrutado bastante al unir a esta pareja, los adoro n.n Ahora, me tengo que comprometer a terminar mi SasuHina, ya no tengo excusas xDD Tengo vacaciones.

_13/03/2014 - 05/12/2014_

***Cambio y Fuera***


End file.
